The Guardian
by We Are EXO's Wife
Summary: Berdiri diantara kematian dan cinta. Sebuah kesalahan yang harus bayar. Dua belas reinkarnasi dengan takdir yang sama, bersama bertekad untuk mengubah takdir yang telah ditentukan untuk mereka. Berlomba dengan waktu yang terbatas. Tangis, tawa, perjuangan, egoisme, dan cinta. Merekalah The Guardian/EXO fict/KRISTAO/Warning insede/Review please! -Yoon Ji Yoo and Pelangi Senja-


Sebuah penghujung akhir dari kehancuran bumi. Saat dimana segala yang berpijak diatas lapisannya ternoda oleh percik darah dan dosa. Mengubur kebaikan dalam gundukan dosa yang kini tak lagi termaafkan.

Helaian daun itu berguguran—menandai akhir dari segala kehidupan dimuka bumi. Hanya tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat dimana segalanya benar-benar berakhir dan musnah dalam lambaian senja yang kini sudah membayang. Kehancuran bumi, takdir dan lumuran dosa yang diperbuat oleh setiap hati manusia yang telah tertutup oleh segala bentuk kekejian.

Maka disanalah dua belas helai daun itu tersisa. Hanya dua belas—nominal yang sangat rentan dan sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Pohon kehidupan itu kini meranggas. Nyaris mati dan layu ditelan kegelapan. Sebuah takdir besar telah menghadap bumi—melontarkan sebuah jeruji pertanggung jawaban dosa yang telah diperbuat manusia dalam bentuk sebuah pertahanan.

Dua belas elemen itu terpecah.

Berdiri sendiri di tiap belahan bumi—nyaris tenggelam dan lenyap dalam sahutan maut yang mengintai. Dua belas permata yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan bumi. Para kesatria yang kelak akan menjadi tulang punggung pohon kehidupan untuk menyambung sisa eksistensinya.

Takdir membentang dan kini, dua belas namja itu telah dihadapkan pada sebuah realita pelik. Realita yang akan membawa mereka pada sebuah babak dimana segalanya akan teruji dan akan semakin berat di tiap langkah yang mereka pilih.

Sang reinkarnasi telah bangkit. Berdiri di atas takdir yang telah tersusun rapat dalam sebuah sekenario. Sang reinkarnasi yang bangkit untuk menebus kesalahan mereka di masa lalu. Kesalahan fatal yang menghantarkan dunia dalam ambang kehancuran yang kini semakin dekat.

Dua belas namja itu berdiri. Saling menggamit tangan dan menatap haluan masa lalu mereka yang telah terlampaui. Melihat begitu banyak kesalahan yang terjadi di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya.

Penebusan dosa.

Mereka lah sang pelindung, mereka lah kesatria itu. Mereka lah yang terpilih dan akan berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan dua belas helai daun yang tersisa dalam pohon kehidupan dengan darah mereka. Nyawa yang digulirkan dalam sebuah takdir misterius yang menakutkan.

Menyatukan ke dua belas namja yang berbeda dalam sebuah barisan dimana mereka bertanggung jawab penuh atas kelangsungan kehidupan di bumi. Di masing-masing tangan itu terisi dengan beribu pertanggung jawaban atas setiap jiwa yang hidup. Segala tangis, tawa dan kebencian itu disatukan dalam sebuah ego yang penuh dilemma. Dimana sebuah pilihan membayang. Hati, perasaan dan kewajiban yang menuntut mereka melakukan segalanya dengan cepat di waktu yang luar biasa terbatas.

Cinta, persahabatan, egoisme, hasrat, kebencian dan tanggung jawab.

Hati dan nyawa.

Sebuah konsekuensi atas pertanggung jawaban dosa manusia yang harus mereka bayar dengan pengorbanan yang sedemikian besar. Air mata dan ambisi telah menggelayut di tiap pasang mata itu. Memandang lurus ke depan dan menghadapi segala putaran roda takdir dan mengikuti kemana arah takdir itu terhenti.

Sebuah pertanyaan besar.

Apakah mereka mampu melakukannya?

Apakah bumi akan lenyap ataukah masih bertahan dalam sebuah pertahanan rapuh diantara ke dua belas namja itu? Ataukah akan berakhir dalam sebuah kesalahan yang sama, seperti kehidupan di masa lalu mereka?

Konsekuensi, beban dan tanggung jawab. Ketiganya kini bersandar pada bahu masing-masing individu yang berdiri di sana.

Mereka lah sang Guardian. Mereka lah sang pelindung. Mereka lah kesatria yang menanggung puluhan ribu—bahkan jutaan jiwa di tangan mereka. Mereka lah yang akan menjadi tulang punggung eksistensi dari segala bentuk kehidupan yang ada.

Berdiri diantara tumpukan masa lalu yang luruh dan lenyap bersama segala dosa. Berdiri diantara dua dunia berbeda yang memisahkan antara batas dan segala realita yang membentang.

Memecah sebuah batas diantara sepasang mutiara langit. Menjadi satu-satunya refleksi yang saling menatap bayangan masing-masing.

Matahari dan bulan.

Antara dosa dan penebusan dari ke dua belas kesatria penjaga pohon kehidupan.

~000~

**Yoon Ji Yoo and Pelangi Senja present :**

**THE GUARDIAN.**

**Cast : - Kim Joon Myun as Suho **

**-Kim Jong Dae as Chen **

**EXO K member and EXO M member. **

**Disclaimer : Karakter hanya milik Tuhan YME dan fiksi ini hanya milik author. **

_**WARNING : SHONEN AI, KRISTAO COUPLE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, NISTA TINGKAT AKHIR DAN CERITA YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL. MEMBACA DAPAT MEMBUAT MATA IRITASI DAN DIARE AKUT(?) DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. AND PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER. **_

**Genre : Action/ Angst**

**Rated : PG17**

**PROLOGUE**

~000~

**Author P.O.V. **

Sesosok pria berjubah hitam itu duduk sembari memangku tangannya. Matanya terpaku menatap lurus ke depan. Di tiap manik mata milik pria itu, terlihat gurat-gurat resah—kalut. Namun raut wajah tegas pria itu berusaha keras menyembunyikan kegelisahan yang menggelayut di sudut terdalam nuraninya.

Helaan nafas itu kontan meluncur dari bibirnya. Kedua matanya mengatup—meresapi rasa kalut yang mulai menggerayanginya perlahan.

Desauan angin badai musim dingin memecah kesunyian di ruangan bernuansa ghotic yang tidak lain adalah ruangan pria itu. Suasana temaram itu kian bertambah sunyi dan begitu sarat akan nuansa magis yang mampu membuat seseorang berfikir dua kali untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela—menatap badai saju yang tengah meluluh lantakkan kota Seoul dengan butiran putih bernama salju. Menutupi jalanan hingga ketika memandang ke penjuru kota hanya hamparan benda putih itu yang terlihat.

Tapi bukan itu, pria itu jelas-jelas tak meletakkan titik fokusnya pada benda beku itu—tepatnya ia terpaku pada hal lain selain salju. Matanya menatap sebongkah pohon tua berukuran besar yang tepat berada di sisi jalan yang jaraknya kurang lebih 200 meter jauhnya. Dan lagi-lagi kilatan kegelisahan itu kembali menyambangi manik matanya yang tajam.

Ada yang salah pada tatapannya. Mungkin tidak—tetapi hal itu benar-benar terlihat jelas dari bagaimana pria itu menatap pohon raksasa itu.

Seperti… perasaan takut. Dan itu akan terlalu dini jika harus di deklarasikan saat ini juga.

Pohon raksasa itu meranggas—batangnya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman itu terlihat kusam dan layu dimakan usia. Di ujung ranting-ranting kecil yang tersisa di pohon itu, masih menyisakan beberapa helai daun yang tentunya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Benar-benar menyiratkan jika pohon itu bukan dalam keadaan baik—malah mungkin bisa dikategorikan sekarat—jika umpamakan layaknya manusia. Dengan batang pohon yang bengkok dan tonjolan akar yang sudah mencuat kesana-kemari semakin menegaskan betapa parahnya kondisi pohon itu.

Dan itu membuat tatapan pemuda itu semakin getir. Ia meremas jemarinya kuat.

"Dua belas…" pria itu mendesis pelan—sayup-sayup terdengar. Menyatu bersama desau angin yang juga tengah berhembus kala itu. Ia menghitung daun yang tersisa di pohon itu, dan betapa realita itu menggores hati kecilnya. Ia mengerang pelan. Menggenggam jemarinya erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan pria itu dan memutar pandangannya ke depan. Menatap sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang terlihat senada dengan warna yang mendominasi ruangan yang tengah ia tempati—hitam.

Ia berdehem pelan.

"Masuk!"

Pintu itu terbuka. Suara derit yang tercipta menghancurkan suasana lengang dalam sepersekian detik—memecahnya dengan sebuah jerit menyayat perpaduan antara kayu jati dan lantai marmer seputih pualam yang bermetamorfosa menjadi sebuah jeritan malam.

Sosok dua orang pemuda bertudung hitam itu memasuki ruangan. Melangkah perlahan dan akhirnya berdiri tepat di hadapan sang pria yang telah menunggu kedatangan dua sosok di hadapannya.

Dua sosok itu melepas tudung yang menutupi kepala mereka. Menampakkan wajah si pemilik raga yang tengah menatap intens pria di depannya. Salah seorang dari pemuda itu maju, membawa sebuah gulungan perkamen berwarna coklat muda yang kelihatan usang di tangan kirinya. Meletakkan gulungan itu di atas meja. Membiarkan pria bermata tajam itu memandanginya sejenak, sebelum kemudian teralih oleh benda asing di atas mejanya.

"Apa ini Joonmyun-_ssi_?"

Pemuda bernama Joonmyun itu hanya diam dan memundurkan langkahnya sehingga kembali sejajar dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Surat keputusan dewan elemen hari ini," jawab pemuda yang berada di samping Kim Joon Myun itu. Sementara pemuda pengantar perkamen itu hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke arah pria bernama lengkap Jung Yun Ho itu.

Yunho menatap perkamen di tangannya dan membuka gulungan itu. Matanya menjelajahi huruf demi huruf yang tercetak rapih dalam kertas di tangannya—memahami kalimat itu satu per satu hingga sebuah kesimpulan terbersit dalam benaknya mengenai inti dari kertas ini.

Ia menatap Joonmyun dan Jongdae bergantian. Seulas ekspresi tegas membayang diwajah rupawannya yang tanpa cela. Ekspresinya mengeras.

Matanya mengawasi kedua pemuda itu awas—menusuk dan tajam. Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk. Ekspresi mereka tetap datar dan tak jauh berbeda seperti saat kedatangan mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghela nafasnya. Perlahan.

"The guardian?" ia berucap pelan—dengan nada yang berat.

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. Ia maju dan menyerahkan gulungan kertas lain di atas meja pria itu. Membuat pria bermarga Jung itu semakin bingung dan juga resah di saat yang bersamaan.

Yunho menahan nafasnya. Bersi tegang dengan rasa kalut yang tengah sibuk meracau di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kami telah menemukan mereka, sajangnim," kata pemuda bermata sipit itu. Dan telak, membakar hawa canggung diantara mereka hingga kadarnya semakin kentara. Yunho menatap mereka bergantian. Raut wajah pria itu tegang dan bulir keringat telah mengembun di sisi pelipisnya.

Matanya kembali terkatup. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan kini menopang dagunya, sementara matanya terbuka dan kembali menatap dua figur di hadapannya dengan pandangan intens.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Beranjak meninggalkan kursinya dan kini melangkah ke jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung menghadap jalan raya yang sunyi senyap—kosong. Sejauh mata memandang yang dapat terlihat hanya hamparan padang salju.

Matanya kembali menghunus pada sebuah objek yang berada di seberang jalan— pohon raksasa meranggas yang sisa daunnya hanya mencapai nominal angka dua belas. Ia mendesah pelan, kemudian melririk Joonmyun dan Jongdari melalui ekor matanya.

Matanya bergulir menatap jalanan lengang kota Seoul. Menatap hamparan salju yang menyelimuti daerah di sekelilingnya dengan sapuan warna putih. Dan kembali lagi terpusat pada sebuah pohon raksasa yang berada di ujung jalan.

Dengan nafas berat ia berusaha mengatupkan matanya, sementara tak sampai tiga detik kemudian pria itu kembali menyibak kedua matanya. Ia berbalik hingga kini kembali menatap dua sosok pemuda yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Bawa para Guardian itu padaku,"

**_TBC_**

* * *

**AN  
**

Yuhuuuuu~~ Senja is here :3 #tarikJiYoo Annyeong ^.^ Kali ini kami berdua dateng ke screenplays dengan membawa sebuah fict yang sungguh membuat Senja terharu T~T fict collab pertama Senja #pelukJiYoo. Karena Ji Yoo-ah kagak bisa cuap-cuap diwakilin Senja aja ne? Kami mohon untuk chingudeul mau menyempatkan review di fict ini, beneran kita berdua deg-degan. Please don't be silent readers, ini pertama kalinya Senja dan Ji Yoo berharap banyak sama sebuah fict.

So review pleasee~~

We Are EXO's Wife


End file.
